Stephanie Brown's Guide to Discovering Wizards
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Stephanie Brown's new classmate is a creepy kid who can read and write at the same time and has a girly name, Klarion, So she goes on a quest to prove Klarion is a wizard and ends up being his crush T for safety story better than summerary
1. Chapter 1

**Like I promised a Batgirl and Klarion the Witch boy fanfic made by yours truly! So let's get on with the show and not doddle anymore :)**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>Stephanie's POV<p>

Being in a school with no uniforms was awesome, being in math class lame. Not to mention the new creepy kid in the desk behind me he wasn't paying attention because he was reading and using me as his cover so he wouldn't be caught. Until the teacher called on him

"Mr. Bleak can to tell me the answer to the equation?" Our teacher asked Klarion Bleak didn't look up from the book

"26.5 the equation kind of elementray though considering I already answered all of tonight homework during your lecture" He replied

"Mr. Bleak your tone is going to get you a one way ticket to detention and I highly doubt you finished pages 32-35" Mr. Lanburt said smuggly Klarion glared and held up sheet of paper each question copied and answered correctly as well

"Being home schooled has put me ahead Mr. Lanburt so please don't controdict me" Klarion said going back to his book

"That's it detention for you!" Our teacher began to write furiously on a pink slip Klarion stood still reading grabbing his back pack and math book and taking the pink slip to detention. I sighed with relief I didn't have to deal with him now until lunch of course he ususlly chose my table to sit at. The bell rang and I passedthe detention room with him and 5 others he was in the front reading the stupid book and writing at the same time the teacher in charge was fixed on Klarion because he was able to ignore the other 5 throwing paper wads until the teacher stopped them again.

"Mr. Bleak what are you reading?" The dedention teacher asked klarion looked up

"Edgar Allan Poe american literature is much darker than where I come from" He stated with a simple smile

"Where did you live before?" The teacher asked

"...Canada?" Klarion said but it sounded more like a question

"I don't have an accent cause we were close to the border?" Klarion shifted nervously

"Well Edgar Allan Poe is the father of the horror story" The teacher stated smiling

"Really? I didn't know that" Klarion said going back to the book. I turned away that kid was a creep! I sat at my table finally with my friends and Klarion was at the other end not reading a book just writing and making faces and biting his eraser my friend were making jokes and saying that

"If someone took those papers he'd have a meltdown" Miranda snickered I frowned

"Maybe he's autistic or had a nervous breakdown?" I suggested they looked at me as if I had spoken gibberish I sighed and picked my tray up and walked by glancing over his shoulder his was drawing strange symbols and muttering to himself he glared at me suddenly

"Can I help you?" He asked I shivered his voice didn't belong to a kid of that age he was 14 and sounded like a 8 year old child

"What are those?" I asked averting direct contact with his eyes

"Runes old letters meaning words or phrases" He replied

"Oh" I said walking off he called after

"And by the way it's not polite to ease drop" He sneered going back to his papers I gaped how did he know that! I put my tray up and hurried away.

**3 hours later**

I boarded my usual bus and only one seat was open and it was next to Klarion still reading I sat down and he looked up

"Fancy meeting little miss Ease dropper here" He snickered I glared and looked straight ahead when

"Yo Freak pay attention when I'm talking to you!" One of the main school bullies shouted Klarion huffed and slammed his book

"Listen kid I have better thing to do then listen to the gibberish crap that come out of your mouth!" Klarion hissed snapping his fingers the bully began to shout but now sound came out Klarion grinned a freakish grin and opened his book again I gapped trying to make sense of it all but nothing came to mind. He stoodsuddenly when we pulled up to a district and he squeezed past me and off the bus up to a dismal gray house where a orange tabby rushed out the cat door onto his shoulder where he began to scratch the cat behind the ears. I shook my head this boy was so very strange.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have chapter one finished!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here we have Stephanie beginning her research and I'm doing **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

I sat on the couch bored out of exsistence waiting for anything, a call from Batman, a call from Grayson even! Normally he just wants to hang out but lately he's been chasing after girls and none of them were me. I sighed and my mom walked in and sat next to me,

"I was notified that you got a new student" She had grinning I rolled my eyes

"Yes and he is a creep" I replied flipping through the channels

"I met his mother today at the office she seems nice" My mom said her tone a bit annoyed

"Well he isn't, he's a jerk and mouths off to the teachers" I growled my mom raised her eyebrows

"Did you just use that tone of voice with me young lady?" She asked I stood and began to walk away

"She invited us over to dinner, as soon as your father is home were going" She said grabbing the remote

"Pass that kid is creepy enough at school, I don't want to see him at home" I said turning around

"Stephanie his family just went through a divorce, wouldn't you be upset?" She asked

"Not my problem mom" I said walking up to my room I sighed still it was interesting how he snapped his fingers and that bully lost his voice...

I gasped and grabbed my notebook and scribbled furiously, runes could equal spells or create spells so maybe Klarion could be a wizard!

I rushed downstairs into my dad

"Oh hey sweetheart ready to go?" He asked I nodded and my mom glared

"What changed your mind?" She asked

"I guess I had a change of heart" I replied

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's Mom POV<strong>

The doorbell rang I grinned it had been approximently 2 weeks since I had actually rebelled against my husband and made sure Klarion had came with me in the custody case, especially since...I shuttered and opened the door the Brown's were a nice family but Klarion had complained about their eavesdropping daughter but the was my son.

"Hello Ms. Bleak" Mrs. Brown said shaking my hand I smiled

"Mrs. Brown pleasure, let me get Klarion" I said turning

"KLARION GET DOWN HERE! We have company" I finished turning to Mrs. Brown. I heard a stumble and then a door opened

"WHAT? I'M DOING MY FORMATIONS!" He shrieked I smiled and walked up the stairs

"Klarion the company is human" I hissed he rolled his eyes

"Whatever, fine say I meant it in sports term gosh" He replied rolling his eyes. I sighed and dragged him downstairs and introduced him

"This is my son Klarion" I said nudging him forward, he crossed his arms and began to tap his foot like always when he got nervous.

"Why don't you show Stephanie your room and let us adults talk?" I asked he huffed

"Fine" He whined stomping up stairs, Stephanie followed I smiled and turned

"He's obidient...just has a attitude is all" I said sweetly they nodded understanding what I meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's POV () equals Teekl talking to him Ex. (Good Morning!)<strong>

Stupid mom, stupid girl, stupid people! I opened the door to my room and glared as that idiotic girl as she entered the barrier around my room instantly made it a few degrees colder and gave the sense of dread. She looked around and noted the 5 bookcases filled and piled high with my books and spellbooks,

"So Klarion you like to read a lot don't you?" She asked picking up a book on my nightstand

"No duh" I hissed she was messing my favorite book, she glared and put it down and noticed my room was pretty empty beside my bed and a dresser in the corner.

"Klarion why is this room so spacious?" She asked gesturing outward

"Oh I don't plan on staying, I plan on moving back with my..." I hesistated touching the burn marks on my arms where my dad had burned me during 'Practice'

"Your dad? It's ok I know your parents are divorced" She said her tone softened some I glared

"Yeah whatever I know you hate me now leave" I said pointed to the doorway

"No our parents are busy talking" She said smuggly I clenched my fists if I could cast a spell right now I would but- (Klarion shut up I'm trying to nap and your loud thoughts are making it hard!) Teekl hissed from somewhere in the garden. Stephaine moved to my dresser with only one picture frame on it, it was me and mom infront of the house, I was attempting to smile and my mom had her 'I'm so happy insane type' grin. Stephanie smirked and began looking at books when the question popped out

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked out of pure curiousity she laughed

"Why you wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked grinning finally after partically laughing until her sides hurt,

"NO!" I replied fiercely while my cheeks turned red

"Right" She said smuggly, I sighed and shook my head and flopped onto my bed and grabbed my book when I hesitated

"Do you know how to program a cell phone?" I asked frowning she nodded

"Is it a touch screen?" She asked I nodded sheepishly

"I can't figure it out" I said pulling it out of the box she grabbed it and turned it on and showed me how to work it

"Here I'll enter my number" She said going to the contacts page

"You don't mind?" I asked frowning

"Nope we can text if you get unlimited" She said grinning

"Why would you text me? Were not friends" I said angrily

"Calm down, your actually a nice kid so I'm offering my number" She said with a teasing grin I blushed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello didn't get to update cause I went to Six Flags and won a Batman cape and should have won a giant Pikachu but the guy was a jerk and where is my spellcheck!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here we have Stephanie beginning her research and I'm doing **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's POV<strong>

I was actually surprised when my mom made a meal the didn't adminastrate food poisoning, salmonella, or just the fact it was burnt, it was okay other than I didn't eat much and my mom was sending me glares of 'you'd better eat something' so I ate very little and made the rest 'vanish' into the cat bowl...only one person noticed and it was that stupid girl! It was offical now if I got the chance she was dead, dead gone, astalavista! But then she did something that made it harder when the Brown's finally left she gave me a quick sign of affection on the cheek. Which earned me taunts from the cat and my mom's familiar as well...

"Dumb Bird" I muttered walking past it's cage into the kitchen my mom turned around from doing the dishes and grinned

"Tomorrow your dressing like a normal teenager" She annouced I slammed my head on the counter

"Reason number 1 I want to move back!" I said muffled by counter top

"Klarion please reason with me" She said softly I huffed

"Fine" I whined and she exploded in a fit of hugs and kisses which I resisted to the best of my abilities. I went up stairs and didn't come down until breakfast with a scowl on my face, the jeans I could live with the shirt...I'd rather burn it. I flopped into a chair and glared down at the power button logo that my mom said was 'cool' and the sneakers which were black with red laces were painfully bright even for the color black. She grinned when she saw me and grabbed the camera Stephanie had helped her figure out

"Smile for Grandma!" She squealed I glared and the camera flashed

"Can't you smile for my mother Klarion she moved here because of us" My mom nagged while I stared out the glass porch door waiting for the bus. It finally came and I pulled a black jacket on and grabbed my bag

"Have fun!" my mom called I rolled my eyes and stepped out onto the porch when she popped her head out right as I reached the bus doors

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled I froze and turned around glaring, I nodded and boarded the bus and was teased, tripped, and shoved which earned each one a snake in there pocket, well a fake one at least. I sat in the same spot as yesterday and I saw Stephanie's BFF with an empty seat Stephanie and some jock boarded, she was about to sit with the blond moron when her 'BFF' shook her head and the jock who had bullied me sat next to her and Stephanie ended up next to me.

"Morning" She said sweetly

"Whatever" I muttered she stared at my jeans in shock

"Mom?" She asked

"What else is new" I snapped she shrugged when one of the kids who had teased me screamed pulling the fake snake from her pocket, I grinned and Stephanie quickly wrote something down on a pocket book

"Give me that!" I hissed reaching for it she laughing and shoved it in her back pack

"No way Mr. Magic" She giggled I froze and stared at her

"It's a joke sheesh I'm not being mean!" She protested with a smirk I nodded and slide farther away from her she noticed and frowned

"Hey I'm sorry if I-" I stopped her

"Look don't use any magic related insults near me or within a 4 yards radius" I hissed she glared

"Fine" She spat and that was the end of that conversation

* * *

><p>Stephanie's POV<p>

That Jerk! I was fuming that he was so tempermental and failed to notice him kicking his lower level locker which had been glued shut by the class clown , he mutered curses and snapped his fingers, I turned and saw his locker open and he looked straight at me, his eyes narrowed into a cold glare and I rushed off. In math class it was worse he glared at me the entire hour while writing down answers! I sighed when the bell rang and he stood abruptly walking out like a bat out of hades! I stood gathering my things and walked out right into him, not Klarion but him, the guy I'd had a crush on for most of my middle school life, not Dick Grayson he had a crush on the other BatGirl Barbra Gorden, I kinda worked with Batman on some nights other nights I went solo taking down minor criminal but still bumping into my crush who looked like he'd been waiting for me was golden!

"Hey Steph how you classes?" He asked for no particular reason

"Good...why do you ask?" I asked blushing

"I'm suffering a low grade in language think you can help?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Sure!" I said beaming when Klarion passed

"Imbecile" He muttered to Jackson which evidently was my crush Jackson glared

"Freak" He hissed Klarion rolled his eyes and walked away down the hall where kids avoided him.

"The nerve of that guy, I don't see how you sit with him on the bus, you should switch seats with my buddy Paul then you could help me with homework" He said nicely I nodded dumb founded even if I had known Paul was the one who bullied Klarion on the bus. I told all my friends and they were some what jealous of me except for Mallory who was now dating Paul and had no clue he'd be sitting with Klarion since she walked home. I was excited and by lunch I was over joyed since we'd moved away from Klarion who sat only with one other kid who had been bullied out of his seat of course it was a goth kid though so Klarion would be ok. The boy was Bailey he wasn't very popular and was a bit of a loaner unless the other goths accepted him or some oter cliche but that was rare. I stood up and put my tray up and went to talk to Jackson when there was fight breaking out...well more Klarion being lifted off the ground and shoved into a wall and called a few names. I sighed and went over to Jackson who grinned

"So what do you think of Bleak the Freak?" he asked me as I sat down

"Huh?" Was my reply and he shook his head

"What do you think of the new kid?" He asked

"He's nice once you get to knpow him" I blurted Jackson laughed

"Your so funny" He said after wiping a tear away

"I mean it I had to go over to his house and he's actually really nice with a few rough edges I mean his parents just got divorced and all" I said trailing off when Jackson had a very dark look

"His parents are divorced?" He asked with a strange tone

"Yeah" I said standing up slowly

"Thanks Steph see ya after school" He said cheerfully I shivered I don't think that was a good Idea to tell Jackson about Klarion's parents. I mentally cursed myself until it was time to board buses I saw Klarion being shoved into his seat by Paul and was then shoved into the window

"Hey!" I shouted from my seat next to Jackson and Paul just snickered making Klarion's bus ride a living hell until the bus stop near the dismal and Klarion stood he tried to leave but Paul tripped him and Klarion fell on to the floor follwed but a loud crunch. I cringed and went to help him he pushed himself up and blood was gushing from his nose, I gasped and he just walked off the bus blood was dripping all over the pavement and his cat rushed out the door yowling like it was in pain and the door slammed behind him. I sat down and Jackson air high fived Paul I glared and Jackson smirked.

* * *

><p>Klarion's POV<p>

My mom was already home so when the door slammed that was her cue to rush in with smile but today when she saw the blood her motherly insticts kicked in.

"Klarion who did this?" She demanded dragging my to the bathroom

"I tripped" Was my pathetic reply

"Oh" She calmed down slightly she examined it

"I'm gonna heal it slightly so people won't suspect to much" She said putting hand in front of my face the pain started and I tried not to scream but a few wails ecsped my lips.

"There" she said putting a bandage that would hold the broken cartilage in place. I nodded and walked out to the laundry room to stain treat the shirt when the doorbell rang, my mom answered

"Oh! Hello Stephanie" She called down the down to me I sighed and pulled on a t-shirt from the dryer which was even more stupid than the power button. I walked down the hall and glared she frowned and avoided looking at my mom

"Darn my shoe laces" I hissed proceeded up stairs she caught on and nodded

"Double knot them next time" She said following. I whipped around on the second flight landing

"I did not invite you upstairs" I growled

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Seriously...What did you say?" I asked my tone softened

"Are you okay?" She repeated

"Fine..." I blushed why was I blaming her again? She didn't cause this, I wouldn't want to sit next to me either

"How bad was the break?" She asked getting closer I blushed harder

"Ah...Ummm...Not bad" I replied my cheeks were now on fire

"Good because the crunch sound reminded me of the time I broke my ankle" She said sighing with relief. I gaped slightly when she said

"Wanna go get DQ? I have a gift card" She offered grinning

"Huh?" I asked cocking my head

"DQ...Dairy Queen" She said sweetly

"Again huh?" I asked this time annoyed she gaped

"OH MY GOD! You are coming with me now!" She said fiercely gripping my wrist

"What?" Was all I managed before she yanked me back downstairs. I put my jacket on and was yanked out the door leaving my omo on the couch yelling at the T.V. about a court custody case, Stephanie finally let go after walking 2 blocks into the square

"Here we are!" She chimed I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head

"I'm sorry but I didn't live in a big town were partically stuck in the Industrial Revolution" I said calmly she gaped and slapped my arm

"SHUT UP!" She said with exaggeration

"I didn't say anything" I growled glaring at her

"You are getting a blizzard" She commanded"Why would I want frostbite?" I asked crossing my arms, she slammed her palm against her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!...Goodbye! Oh where oh where did my spellcheck go a where ohh where can it be!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here we have Stephanie beginning her research and I'm doing **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's POV<strong>

I sat down with Stephanie and stared out the window waiting for whatever she had asked the annoying clerk to make. IO sighed and Stephanie grinned evilly

"I can't believe you've never eaten here before what are you? Some sort of time traveler?" She asked giggling

"No but..." I trailed off something was wrong Teekl's magic fluctation's were a bit stronger than normal almost as if she had...I stood

"We need to go" I said quickly

"No it's almost here be patient" She hissed I glared and slammed my hand on the table

"Listen hear missy I have important stuff needing to be done and I'm wasting time here" I growled

"No! You and me are going to get to know eachother better" She said forcefully

"And if I don't go home and fix the problem there you'll be dead because of a jealous cat" I hissed in her ear Stephanie stared at me and I scoffed leaving as fast as possible. I got home taking the city bus and practicully kicked the door in sure enough the piano was playing up somewhere in the attic, I rushed upstairs and walked in Teekl wasn't perched on the stool in her place was a bright firey orange haired girl in a school uniform. I glared I had given Teekl a human form when I was younger and that form had taken on it's own personality...Kira. A girl who was easily angered by my actions and others but she was madly in love with me which made it really gross.

"Kira!" I barked she stopped playing and turned around her emerald cat eyes narrowed and she smiled with her fangs

"Klarion Bleak...why is it that another girl was with you? Your cheating on me?" She hissed suddenly

"I never really loved you in the first place Kira can I have Teekl back now?" I demanded

"No" She said and went back to playing the song

"I remember when you were forced to learn piano Klarion" She said seductivly

"Teekl please fight a bit harder Kira is so weak minded" I said between clenched teeth.

"Klarion I've been building up my powers Teekl won't be back for a while" She said closing her eyes as she repeated the song

"I should have never given Teekl a human form her mind was still new to magic" I hissed

"You were young and still trying to prove to your _Father _you weren't a waste of his time" She said finally stopping with a blunt nod she stood and walked past

"But that only led you to this" She clawed the burn marks on my shouldr and I grunted she grinned and dug her nails in

"Remember I can drag you back to him by merely jumping from this roof Klarion so remember who has power and who doesn't have power to control you" She walked out and I turned to the window as blood soaked my shirt

"Damn cat" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p>Stephanie's POV<p>

I stomped up his steps and banged on the door, a girl with orange curly hair answered I could've sworn her eyes were like a cat's and she was wearing the most odd uniform.

"Where's Klarion?" I demanded for I was not happy

"Oh him? Attic be careful though he's upset" She warned her pupils narrowed and I rushed past her and up the stairs he was leaning against a wall and staring out a window.

"Klarion!" I barked he froze and looked at me then behind me the girl slid past and grinned pressing herself against him. I gaped as she went to kiss him he shoved and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the attic and dragged me to his back yard.

"My mom's out so were stuck with Kira 'till she get's home" His said apologetically

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked frowning

"No she's a nuiscence I can't get rid of" He said gripping his shoulder

"Where's Teekl? I want to pet her" I said standing

"She won't be back 'till my mom get's home" He replied as Kira came outside with a pleased look.

"Perhaps your guest should leave Klarion" She suggested wrapping her arms around his neck

"Oh sure and then I can turn you in for an iguana" He muttered under his breath Kira stiffened and began to dig into his left shoulder with her nails.

"QUIT IT!" I shouted standing Kira gaped and stood

"Do you know who I am little girl?" She hissed Klarion stod running his hand through his hair.

"You know what? I think Kira should play the piano and Stephanie should leave so I can call my mom and tell her to hurry back but you'll both say no so I'm onna go take a nap" He said walking inside I glared and Kira scoffed walking after him.

* * *

><p>KiraTeekl's POV

I was furious Klarion was still refusing me! Teekl snickered

"What do you expect were his familiar not his girlfriend that's Stephanie's job" She said licking her paw

"Shut it!" I hissed whipping around to face her but instead came face to face with the surprise of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow isn't it<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Dammit! I keep forgetting to change this bold writing! Anyway I'm back from...Summer School (Distant scream in backround)**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira'sTeekl's POV**

I gaped

"Mr. Bleak?" I asked in a hushed voice

"Kira how are you it's been awhile" He replied his eyes glinted with danger, Teekl hissed

"What do you want?" I asked bowing graciously

"I need Klarion to participate in the exams, If he doesn't the family name will be tarnished" He replied glaring I smirked

"What do I get?" I asked grinning

"You get seperated from Teekl and get your own body" He replied pulling out a ruby attached to a string.

"Deal" I said taking the necklace and putting it around my neck Teekl suddenly was thrown against a wall with sickening crunch, I expected her voice to yell at me but she merely meowed. I gasped and grinned

"Don't worry Klarion is as good as-" I turned and he wasn't there I shrugged and opened partol without his help to get his letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion' POV<strong>

I sighed and was about to call Stephanie when a burst of pain shot up my spine,

"HOLY-!" I bit my tongue so i wouldn't curse in the house and groaned, If Kira was trying to kill herself I was gonna chain her to a chair! I Stood and hissed in pain. I walked down stairs and Teekl began yelling at me

(KLARION YOU DUMBA-! I SHOULD RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!) She hissed/yelled I sighed with relief and annoyance

"Shut up! Be gald your not Kira or I would seriously main you" I growled grabbing some herbs to make a healing potion

(Kira? KIRA! KLARION KIRA HAS-) She began I glared

"I know Kira has gone away but only for awhile" I replied snapping my fingers and the water began to boil

(KLARION KIRA HAS HER OWN BODY!) She pactically broke my hears with that one I gasped sucking in that nasty herb that name slips my mind at the moment and began to cough.

"Teekl (cough) That's just (rapid cough) Stupid" I replied my eyes were watering I put the potion in front of her and catch my breath

(Kira. Has. Her. Own. Body. Dumba-.) Teekl hissed

"Enough with the name calling!" I protested when my mom walked in and slammed some grocery bags down when a small flame appeared on the counter, her eyes widened as a letter appeared as the fire burned, I grabbed it and open it and it's my invitation to the Exam. I hand it to my mom and walk down stairs to the practice zone and draw a circle. Teekl nuzzles me and I stand

"Better start now we only have 1 week before we go to the slaughter house" I mutter as I hear my mom sob out loud.

* * *

><p>Klarion's Mom POV<p>

THE EXAM! I crumple the paper and throw it into the trash can with such force it slams into the wall

"HOW DARE HE! IT WAS PART OF THE AGREEMENT THAT KLARION DIDN'T HAVE TO PARTICIPATE!" I yelled opening my familiar's cage, a raven stepped onto my forearm and cawed. I stroked it sleek feathers an it replied

(It is wrong of him to send th letter...Morgana you need to be calm you are the top of your class I'm sure you can stop Klarion from getting hurt) Dinel crowed. I frowned

"It's not Klarion it's his opponent I'm worried about" I replied I walked to the basement and called down

"Don't set the house on fire!" I heard swear word and a couple of crashes

"Got it mom!" He replied I smiled.

* * *

><p>Stephaine's POV<p>

I stared at my notebook of evidence and sighed tossing it away.

"What is it with him? He's like a bipolar jerk!" I muttered when my phone rang I answered and Batman gave me my orders. I jumped up and rushed out passing my parents and slammed the door.

**A few minutes later...**

I perched on top of a building and waited a robbery was going to happen in 2 different places, I was at one and he, and Robin were elsewhere, Barbara was out of town. I waited until Klarion walked up to the area it was supposed to hapen he glard at the paper,

"Mom really gives crappy directions" He groaned I smirked and he turned to the building I was on top of

"Okay the magic shop in front of the bank, Check" He said outloud I smiled he was kinda cute when he was confused he groaned

"Why did she write the rest in Latin I'm terrible at that!" He complained I managed not to giggle with the bank exploded. I pulled out a batarang and Klarion turned

"Wow and I wonder why Gotham city has the highest crime rate" He said sarcastically I threw the batarang and it contacted with one guy I jumped down in front of him. Klarion's eyes widened and he took a step back

"Sorry" He muttered I kicked a few and disarmed one guy with a red flame knocked the guy behind me into a wall his crowbar clattered to the ground. Klarion was postioned in an offensive pose, he glared at the other guys who suddenly retreated. I glared

"Listen kid I had that situation under control!" I protested he rolled his eyes and dusted himself of smugly

"I belive I just saved your life so I believe you should thank me...not yell at me from preventing a few injuries that could have been fatal" He said smugly turning his back to me to examine the paper. I took it and he began to yell when I shushed him.

"Shut up I'm trying to help you" I hiss yanking him into the alley as police pull up, I shove him against a wall on he blushes furiously

"Ummmmmmmmm this is akward" e manages before I slam my hand against his mouth. The police leave soon after and I release him

"So you preform parlor tricks?" I ask after I help him find the door he's looking for

"No I preform magic older than time and you but if you don't believe parlor tricks work too" He replys walking iinto a tunnel behind the door, I followed glaring and he stopped at the dead end, he pricked his finger and drew a symbol on the wall a window appeared and a old woman opened it

"What!" She snapped

"Ms. Bleak requires her package" He said crossing his arms

"Oh!" She disappeared and suddenly shoved a long box into Klarion

"Thanks" He gasped pulling it out all the way. I giggled and he froze

"What?" I asked

"Nothing you just reminded me of somone I know" He replied smiling I glared and he began to walk to the exit and I followed him out of the tunnel. I sighed and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and I winked after I pulled away

"Thanks" I said shooting my grappling hook and disappearing over the rooftops leaving him to blush furiously.

* * *

><p>I will explain the Exams next<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Exams are dangerous**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's MOM POV<strong>

Klarion dropped the box on to the table and sighed

"Thanks" I replied smiling he rolled his eyes and glanced at the calender.

"Mom who was your opponent in your Middle Acadameny Exam?" He asked frowning

"...My first crush and I took him out swiftlyit was easy considering he didn't want to harm me so I took my chance and killed him" I replied slowly

"What would you recommend for the Exam mom?" He asked quietly

"Forget all the ties you have to your opponent and deal a fatal wound or kill them" I replied opening the box and pulling out the broom

"oh..." He said trailing off I snapped my fingers and the broom began to sweep the floor, I smiled softly and Klarion suddenly hugged me. I tried not to gasp but failed Klarion rarely showed signs of affection torwards me or others, I hugged him back until he began to cough

"I can't breath mom" He coughed I laughed with tears coming from my eyes. He smiled and jogged upstairs, I watched him leave and sighed I remember my Exams, I killed a girl I knew in the Elementary Exam and Killed Kyle in my Middle Exam and that was also the one when Ronald stole my first kiss. I clenched my fists and bit my lip and in the High Exam, I became engaged to Ronald Bleak. I sobbed and slammed my hand on to the table, why did I fall for him! He was a jerk! He was smug and hateful! But to me he was kind and sweet until he hurt Klarion but before that...

_Morgana Pendrac, 14 years old, Classified: Witch Girl_

_I glared at Ronald Bleak who smiled smuggly at me. I began to leave when he quickly kissed me and I blushed furiously, I recoiled gasping and he winked at me. I stepped into the arena and glared at Kyle still blushing fro some odd reason that kiss was different from when I kissed Kyle, I sent a fire dart through Kyle's chest and turned back to Ronald who had a sick grin plastered to his face._

_Morgana Pendrac, 21 years old, Graduated High Acadameny, Classified: Sorceress_

_My parents hugged me and congradulated me as I exited the arena and Ronald grinned twirling me around. I giggled and he winked_

_"Let's go" He whispered I followed him and he placed something in my palm when we reached his house. I looked at it and gasped it was a ring with a ruby red stone in it, I jumped on him screaming_

_"YES YES YES!" I cried he grinned and kissed me._

_Morgana Bleak, 26 years old, Classified Sorceress_

_"KLARION WHY IS DINEL GLUED TO THE WALL!" I yelled he appeared around the corner and glared_

_"She refused to let me play with her!" He spat hatefully I glared and picked him up my his shirt_

_"Klarion Bleak You have to wait until you get your own familiar!" I said forcefully_

_"I want one now!" He yelled I glared and shook my head_

_"You get a familiar when you turn 6!" I said glaring he huffed and whined_

_"Fine" He whined storming off to the living room._

I blinked and turned to the picture of me and Klarion outside the house, I sighed and walked over to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The Exams are to show your more powerful than others<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**CAT FIGHT!**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

I sighed and stared at my note book would I really betray Klarion? I smirked and shook my head

"Damn it" I muttered tossing it into the trash can, I had decidedto ask Klarion if he wanted to go out so I dressed nicely and made my way to his house. I felt giddy and was picking at the string on my dress after ringing the door bell and his mom answered with a sad look.

"Hey Stephanie Klarion is with his dad right now sorry" She said closing the door, I stopped it

"I know what he is" I blurted she froze and I stammered

"H-he's a wizard right?" I waited for her reply and she nodded, she yanked me inside and snapped her fingers a raven landed on her shoulder and she looked at me

"Normally we'd have to got to New York City to get to Limbo but today the magic is quite potent so we can get there from here" She said as a portal opened. i gaped and she pulled my inside the portal where we stepped out onto a dirt road, she wrapped a cloak around my shoulders and oulled the hood up and placed an emerald pendant around my neck.

"This pendant grants you some but little magic so you won't be suspected of being a human" She said making her way to a big building I followed her and she stopped outside the doors

"Find Klarion I'll get the tickets" She said pushing open the doors, I nodded and began to walk in the direction of kids in uniform like outfits I looked each boy over until I saw him over in a corner tapping his foot while crossing his arms and biting his lip. I grinned and raced over, my hood fell back when I wrapped my arms around him, he froze and looked at me

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted falling backward I let go and grinned

"Hi!" I said cheerfully

"How did you get here!" He demanded glaring

"Your mom" I replied smiling he smirked and stood back up and hugged me

"You should go" He whispered in my ear I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder

"Nope I'm not leaving you Mr. Magic" I said softly he looked at me smirking, then he frowned as a man approached us...

"Klarion who's this?" He asked Klarion's grip on my hand nearly crushed it

"This is Stephanie she's here to watch" He replied glaring the man nodded and I realized they kinda looked a like, the hair was the same shade of black not to mention they had similiar face features...I shivered when Klarion took me down a long tunnel still holding my hand which made it less creepy. We met Kira in a corridor with several doors on it Klarion went to the end that had 'Bleak' Written on a card taped to the door. He sat down and I sat in his lap where he wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder where he explained how it works in Limbo. Kira gagged when I snuggled into his arms and tried to nap, but then Klarion's name was called and he pushed me off slowly and sighed.

"Make sure you come back!" I called as the door closed and a large window appeared I gaped as his opponent was a girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's POV<strong>

AVERY! Avery Pendrac? MY COUSIN! I gaped and she sent me flying into a wall, I bsrely dodged the spiked pillar of Earth aiming for my head

"Damn" I muttered jumping over a fireball and sending a wave of magic flames at her, she blocked and sent some of her needles at me I blinked and ducked down

"DAMMIT AVERY!" I shouted as one embeded itself into my arm and began to steal my magic away, CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I yanked it out and blood began to run freely, I glared and stood up and went into an offensive stance, she smirked

"Dear cousin how stupid of you to live this long, you probably should be wishing you haden't been born" She sneered sending a piller at me I tried to dodge but it stabbed me into the glass window where blood gushed I coughed up blood and went limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephaine's POV<strong>

I gasped as the tip of the spiked pillar came bursting through the glass with a fine layer of Klarion's blood trikling down the window, his mother looked at the floor and Kira laughed, I turned and socked her in the cheek, she fell backward with her left fang missing

"Shut up!" I shouted tears stinging my eyes but his father smirked

"Don't worry the thing about Klarion is once he reaches a certain level of pain or injury he no longer needs his familiar to pull off complex spells" He said with a smirk I turned and the was suddenly yanked out of the window and thrown to the ground by Klarion with a sick grin plastered to his face

"Dear cousin...your dead" He said through gurgles of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Klarion wasn't one to show mercy everyone knew that, especially his father who tested Klarion's Pain thresh hold...Klarion walked away with burns and no memory of ever leaving 3rd degree burns up his father's arms or setting the house on fire, he did this without his familiar Teekl's help and now Avery was about to suffer. Klarion began to laugh hysterically as his blood stained the ground and flicked his wrists asthe giant red energy claws appeared and gripped his cousin and smashed her into a wall, he spun her into the air and then smacked her the the ground with that tramatizing grin. He then sent several energy blast which hit her repeatedly and then pinned her to the wall where Klarion cut her in half...he laughed for a good 5 minutes before the blood loss caught up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion's Mom POV<strong>

I grimaced as he passed out next to his cousin's 2 halves laughing, A medic rushed out and checked his pulse if he still had one and nodded which meant Klarion had passed since he'd lived the 5 minutes required after the opponent had died. Stephanie sobbed and kicked the door open which magical beings couldn't open since we weren't allowed to and she rushed out to help the medic. I sighed and looked at Ronald who was breathing a sigh of relief and looked at me

"Last time I saw you was in court" He said smiling weakly

"I believe it was for custody of Klarion" I hissed and he sighed

"Morgana I was trying to get Klarion to fight back full force, he wasn't doing his best and you know how bad the exams are" He protested

"That gave you a right to hurt him until he snapped!" I demanded

"No...I was trying to ensure he wasn't going to die just because he couldn't fall back on that" He said glaring

"WHAT! CAUSING HIM TO SNAP AND NEARLY BURN US ALIVE? THAT WOULD'VE BEEN A FITTING END!" I screamed at him

"I was trying to make sure we wouldn't lose him! He is powerful but I knew he would fight Avery! And he'd go easy on her because she's his cousin!" He said raising his voice. I sobbed and sat down on a bench

"God you are so stupid sometimes" I said between sobs he put his hand on his shoulder

"I know but if Klarion didn't have that fall back he'd be dead right now" He said softly rubbing my back I looked up at him and he smiled weakly.

"Maybe we should try again...the marriage thing" I said softly leaning on him, he nodded and held me close

"I missed you guys so much" He said his voice cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well things worked out for them 2 but you have to wait to see what happens to Klarion!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter but there will be a sequel**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

I hugged my knees to my chest as I watched Klarion's chest rise and fall softly, if it stopped I was going to freak! I groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw me, he blinked it suddenly registerd that I was in his room with him only in his boxers barely covered with a blanket...

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He askeds sitting up. He regretted it and let a hiss of pain escape his lips and looked himself over for anymore injuries, I hugged him when he had finished and refused to let him go when he demanded I let him go. He tried to push me off and I glared at him leaning back from the hug

"Shut up" I growled shoving my lips against his, he shoved me and I suddenly appeared in his living room. I heard someone coming down stairs, Klarion had gotten dressed quickly and his parents said good morning he glared at me

"I'm getting some fresh air" He mumbled going out onto the porch. I followed and he whipped around

"Why did you kiss me?" He demanded

"Because I..." he stopped me

"Don't finish that, you cannot like me! I just get done killing someone and you want to go fall in love with me? I'm a horrible person!" He shouted. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists

"No your not Klarion, your nice, your-" I was taken back by the slap I'd just recieved, I gaped at Klarion who looked away. I blinked as I watched him sit on the steps and heard him sob softly into his arms, I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked at me with a tear stained face and smiled weakly

"Your not a horrible person Klarion, your different, your nice, your a great kid Klarion" I said softly he blushed and put a finger under my chin, he leaned forward and kissed me gently. He backed off and grinned devilishly

"So in other words your my girlfriend now" He said still grinning, I nodded laughing.

**Monday morning**

I boarded the bus and saw Klarion in the usual spot, he smiled at me and I made my way down the row only to be stopped by Jackson. I glanced at Klarion who's face face had fallen to a sad look, I glared at Jackson who noticed

"Hey Steph where ya' been, thanks to your info we've come up with some new insults" He said grinning my glare intensified

" Still Bleak the Freak is our most popular" He continued

"Shut up Jackson! He's not a freak! He's actually a nice kid once you get past his hostility and he has a good reason to be hostile around Assholes like you!" I spat turning to go back to the seat next to Klarion. Jackson glared

"Oooooh so you like the freak?" He asked with a sneer I whipped around

"Yes! He's nothing like you! Sure he's a bit rude at sometimes but atleast he isn't trying to hurt others all the time!" I shouted walking to my seat. Klarion's cheeks were bright red and I glared

"Screw them Klarion it doesn't matter" I said grabbing his hand, he stared out the window and nodded.

**Lunch period**

I walked past all my friends and their jerky boyfriends and sat next to mine, who was having a conversation about Edgar Allan Poe with Bailey. Ijoined in and people were staring at me and I swear I heard them gasp when I actually laughed at something Klarion said. Jckson and Paul walked over and grabbed Klarion by the back of his shirt and yanked him out of his seat. I stood up shouting when Klarion stood up dsted himself off and glared

"I'm gonna say this slow ok? You 2 are going to find the nearest trash can, and jump in it" He said sitting back down. Jackson and Paul walked away suddenly, I turned to Klarion and Bailey asked

"Was that kind of Jedi mind trick?" Klarion smirked and shook his head

"Nope I merely told them to go jump in a trash can and I guess they're obeying" Klarion said with a knowing look in his eye.

**After School**

I turned to Klarion and Bailey who I had become good friends with and held up coupons for DQ, Klarion rolled his eyes and Bailey had a puzzled look on his face.

"Klarion's never eaten at DQ Bailey, we should help him try some" I said grinning, Bailey nodded and Klarion huffed. We walked a good 10 minutes before getting there and I shoved Klarion in a seat and went up front to order. I had ordered 3 blizzards and went back to my seat,

"Snickers for me, Banana Split for Bailey and for Klarion...Oreo" I said high fiving Bailey. Klarion rolled his eyes and waited for a few minutes, The order came and I gave Klarion his, he took a bite and it was an entire 5 minutes before he replied

"Let me try yours" He reaching over

"No way!" I said playfully

"Come on!" He whined giving me a innocent look

"Nope" I said taking a bite of mine, He glared

"For a girlfriend you don't like to share" He said huffing

"Who said it was a requirement to share?" I asked smirking, he turned to Bailey who shook his head and went back to eating his after begging both of us for a few more seconds. Bailey went home afterwards and me and Klarion went to the park where he pushed me on a swing until I accidently kicked him in the face...He took me home and kissed me goodnight...That was the last I heard from him. He house was empty the next day but he'd left me a copy of the pictures from the photo booth we'd visited at the park. The first on was me smiling and Klarion trying to figure out if it was working, the second and third were silly ones and the last one was a picture of me and him simply holding hands and smiling. I graduated middle school the next month, and graduated High School with a scholarship for Gotham University. I still haven't heard from the boy who stole my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL COMING SOON! <strong>


End file.
